London's Note
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: What happens when London writes Zack a note. Better than it sounds.
1. London's Note

**London POV**

_Dear Zack,_

_I like you. More than a friend. I have since Moseby and Miss. Tutwiler had that 80's/old sheep meat time party. We both dressed up like people from the 80's and I yelled at a girl for wearing my look with her headband too low. Did you know that wasn't actually a headband, but her unibrow? So when you asked me for help to get Maya to be your girlfriend I was really happy to help (love makes you do crazy things since you know I hate helping people) because I thought you would fall in love with me, but it didn't work. I'm not gonna try to break you and Maya up because I want you to be happy._

_London _

I threw the paper in the trash. I made sure I folded it carefully so none of the words were showing so Bailey wouldn't read it. Like I would ever give him the note. He'll think I'm crazy. Liking a guy with a girlfriend. I guess he'll never know how I feel about him.


	2. Heart to Heart

_**Thanks to Flavia2404 (for commenting) and xxxSuiteSmilexxx (for making a story based on mine which I count as a good review) I'm putting this chapter up.**_

Zack POV

Why would Maya cheat on me? I never did anything bad to her. Actually I worked really hard to get her and this is how she repays me? Well at least she told me she cheated on me instead of me finding out. I walked to the juice bar for my shift and I saw London there.

"One cool kiwi Zack" She said

"That'll be $200"

"No way. You already tried that trick on me" _**(Remember the beginning of Party On!)**_

"Fine then that'll be $3.50. Maya cheated on me!" I blurted out. For a second I swore London _smiled_ but if she did it was just a second.

"Well I'm sorry" She replied not sounding very sorry.

"Maya said she just wanted to be friends and when I asked her why she said she was dating someone else for a while and she just couldn't string me along anymore" I don't know why I was telling London this considering she's London. I should be taking to Cody since he's had so many failed relationships, but her brown eyes are just so pretty they make me lose my concentration.

"Zack? Zack?" London tried to get my attention.

"Sorry I was just thinking about Maya" I wasn't gonna tell her I was actually thinking about _her_.

"The blender exploded"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed while I started making her another smoothie with the blender cover on this time. I gave her the smoothie and she finished it quickly.

"Well, I'm done with my smoothie" She said awkwardly. "Bye Zack" She said as she walked away. When she left I felt...sad.

_**Will update when I get 2 good reviews**_


	3. Misunderstanding

_**Thanks to sweetie411 and Bernini (for favoriting)123PurpleCorn (for commenting)I'm putting this chapter up. Sorry it took so long I had a lot of school work.**_

Bailey POV

I came into the cabin to throw out a broken pen from my study date with Cody and I saw a folded piece of paper in the trash. Normally, I wouldn't look London's things, but it was folded and looked like it just fell off the desk. I opened it up and saw London's handwriting. It said 'Dear Zack' at the top so I read it. Aww! That's so sweet; it's a love note. That's why she folded it so she could secretly give it to him during class. It was on the edge of the desk and it accidentally fell in the garbage. I left it in the room to give it to him. He shouldbe working at the juice bar now.

_**Will update once I get 2 good reviews.**_


	4. Talk with Cody

_**Thanks to XxSuiteSweetxX for commenting and BethanyJayne for commenting and favoriting. Sorry this took so long I had testing and writers block... but it's over. Since this took so long I'm going to put the rest of the story up.**_

Zack POV

I can't think of anything but London. I hear footsteps coming near me. I hope it's London.

"Hey Zack" Bailey said "London wrote you this note and it fell in the trash" she hands me a note "gotta go, can't be late for astronomy"

I unfolded the note. Oh my god! I have to see her right now. Now I know how I feel about her for sure. My best friend for 6 years... I never thought that I would like her. Cody walks by. Cody walks by. I hate to have to talk to him for stuff like this, but he has a non-cheating girlfriend.

"CODY!"

"What Zack?" He stops "Is this about Maya?"

"Not about Maya..." I start to talk slowly "it's about London"

"OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HER SHE'S BEEN OUR BEST FRIEND FOR 6 YEARS?"

"Could you be any louder? I'm not done. She wrote me this note" I hand him the note "that Bailey gave me and now I realize that I like her back. What should I do?"

"Just talk to her" he gives me the note back "and tell her how you feel" Cody leaves.

I walk to London's cabin.


	5. The Kiss

London POV

Where is the note? I know the maid doesn't empty our trash after 5 days... I think she empties it every week. Someone knocks at the door.

"London, it's Zack I need to talk to you" Oh my God. He found the note. What an I gonna say? I let him into the cabin and, of course, he's holding the note.

"Oh my God where did you get that? Oh my God I'm so embar—" he shuts me up with a kiss.

"I like you too. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks suddenly.

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend"

"So at school tomorrow can we public our relationship?"

"Yes" I respond happily

_**One more chapter left!**_


	6. Maya

London POV

"That's right, we're dating" I said as Maya glared at me enviously. After class Maya confronted me.

"How dare you date Zack"

"Hey you cheated on him" I told her.

"It was a mistake"

"Let's ask Zack who he wants to date" We went up to Zack and asked him.

"Maya was my first love, but she cheated on me, so I pick London"

"WHAT?" Maya screamed "But you said I was your first love!"

"But you cheated on me" He pointed out.

"Fine Zack. If you love something set it free. I'll always care about you, so if you date London, I have to respect your decisions. Friends?"

"Friends" Zack responded. Zack and I walked off to the Sky deck to do whatever, but I didn't care as long as I was with him.

_**THE END**_

_**I saw Graduation and it was so sad I wish SLOD won't end but all good show have to end (Lizzie McGuire, That's So Raven, etc.). If you wanna see it on Youtube look up ohyouROCKrihanna and it should be on their channel.**_


End file.
